The Day
by CriminalMindsfan97
Summary: It's Emily and Derek's wedding day... Just a bit of fluff.. Set around the season 9 finale. (I suck at summary's)


**I can't describe how much I miss Morgan & Prentiss right now, miss them so much that it hurts :'( ... I really need them in season9! :(**

**Here's a one-shot..Just a bit of fluff.. If I got it right..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.. Wish I did though..**

Emily glanced out through the window, it was a light and warm evening and Rossi's whole garden lit up by the lights all over the place, just a faintly glim though.  
"Earth to Emily…" Emily turned around, facing her best friends.  
"You ok?" JJ asked and looked at her friend.  
Emily nodded. "Yeah.. Just nervous."  
She glanced to the other side of the room, at the plastic coating, that covered the dress.  
"Oh, that's normal." Garcia shrugged and walked through the room.  
"You need to get ready... You can't be late to you own wedding!" She said with a wink and a smile. Emily smiled, her friend was just as excited as Emily self, if not more. Garcia loved parties and weddings and everything that had with similar things to do.  
"I just hope Derek is ready as well..." Emily said and glanced out through the window again...

~CM~

Derek looked out through the window, the huge backyard lit up by beautiful lights which reflected in the fountain. It was less than an hour left before he would stand out there, at the end of the aisle... He would lie if he said that he wasn't nervous. He was, but as happy as well. Lost in his thoughts, Derek didn't hear when the door opened.  
"Getting cold feet's, Morgan?"  
Derek turned around, at faced the older man in front of him. He shook his head.  
"No, I'm just nervous." Derek answered.  
"That's normal... I was just as nervous at my first wedding." Rossi said. Derek chuckled, Rossi had three marriages behind him.  
"Yeah.. But I'm just planning to get married once." Derek said and glanced at Rossi, who still looked out through the window.  
"I hope so.." He said slowly, before he turned around and saw at Derek. He could see that the older profiler had something he wanted to say, and Derek had a sense about what..  
"I care about Emily, she is like the daughter I never got. She's an incredible strong woman.." Rossi paused before he continued.  
"But she has been through a lot.. I respect you, Derek, you're good man and I know how much you love Emily. But if you ever hurt her in some way.. I promise you, that you won't walk out of it without scratches." He said with a low and calm voice, as he looked Derek straight in the eyes.

Derek was surprised, he knew how much Rossi cared about Emily, and how much she cared for him. But he hasn't thought that Rossi would deliver his message that clear.  
"I know how much you care about Emily, but I would never do anything to hurt her. Never." Derek said slowly.  
"I know that, but I still thought you needed to know it." Rossi said and smirked at him. Derek shook his head, he would never stop marvel about the older man.  
"So, you ready to leave your days as a bachelor behind you?" Rossi asked and took a sip of the scotch in his hand.  
"Most definitely." Derek answered. It was silence between the two men in a few minutes, before Derek spoke again. "I just want to thank you, Rossi, for what you've done for us. Your garden look fantastic and you really know how to throw weddings and parties." Derek smiled.

Rossi took a sip of his whiskey again. "I'm better at that, than my own marriages." He smiled and Derek chuckled. He glanced outside again, then at his watch. They heard a knock on the door, Derek frowned as Rossi went to open. And Garcia walked inside.

"Hey Baby Girl, guess you have spent time with my bride?" Derek smiled as Garcia gave him a hug.

"Of course gorgeous. And she's beautiful, you will lose your eyes when you see her." Garcia receipted.

"I'm looking forward to it." Derek said, he missed Emily, even though they had been in the same house all day, they hadn't seen much of each other, which was Garcia's order. She had been firmly committed that Derek wouldn't see Emily in her wedding dress until the exact moment. Emily and Derek had just rolled their eyes when Garcia had pointed it out, but still let her be in charge.

"Sure you do, but you need to get dressed. And I need to get back to you bride." Garcia winked, before she walked towards the door, but then she stopped. "And you Mr. Rossi need to get dressed too, you have a thing to do too." Garcia said before she walked away. Derek and Rossi shared a glance, before he nodded and walked out. Derek took a breath, before he threw his shirt off and went to get his suit. Derek had just got dressed when he heard a knock on the door, he heard how it opened and closed. He turned around.

"Mom." Derek said and looked at his mom. But before he could do anything, she gave him a hug. He quick hugged her back, when they threw apart, Fran had tears in her eyes.

"Oh. Mom don't cry." Derek said as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"It's happy tears. I mean look at you, my baby is finally getting married." Fran whispered happily. Derek shook his head.

"I started to losing the hope that this day would ever happen, I was afraid that you would ever settle down." She said and looked at her son.

"Me neither… I actually never wanted to do it, until I admitted how I feel for Emily." Derek said slowly, he had never been good to open up to people, not even his mom. The only person that he actually felt that he could truly be himself with was Emily. Of course he could be himself with his family too, but it wasn't the same as with Emily, she knew all his sides, and he knew all her sides. They understood each other like no one else.

"I'm glad you finally did that. Emily is special and she's good for you. I think I have known that since the case in Chicago years ago." Fran said and Derek frowned.

"We weren't even together back then and you just met her once.." Derek said. Fran laughed.

"No, but a mother knows… Or at least I knew that she was a good person. She was so nice to us when the cops had arrested you. She calmed us and said that she and the team just wanted to help…" Fran said as her memory wandered. Derek smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Derek and I.. I know that your father would have been as well." Fran said and looked up at him, Derek swallowed.

"I know that you want to make your father proud, but you already have done that, hundred times over. And I know he would have loved Emily just as much as I do." Fran smiled. Derek closed his eyes for a second. Even if it was years ago, the memory of his dad's death, the memory from the robbery, was still in the back of his mind.

"So you love Emily, eh?" Derek said to lighten the mood a bit. He knew his mom, and his sisters liked Emily and that she liked them. They had got along from the moment Derek had brought Emily to Chicago for the first time. Emily's childhood had been totally different from his, both of them had a hard time with religion and other issues . But at least Derek had his family, Emily's parents had been too busy with their careers.

"Of course I love Emily, your sisters too. And I'm so happy that she is going to be my daughter in law and no one else." Fran said and smiled. She adored Emily and she was very good for her son. She was exactly the kind of woman he needed and they were a lot alike.

"Thank you mom, it means a lot to me." Derek smiled. But then he saw the seriousness on his mother's face.

"But now when you and Emily are getting married, I expect some grandbabies." She said and looked at him. Derek sighed, she had been begging him about grandbabies for years, the only different now, was that it was a possibility of it to come true.

"Mom…" Derek started.

"Don't wait too long, I'm not getting any younger or you or Emily either. And I want some grandbabies." Fran said decidedly. Derek shook his head, his mom was an incredible woman.

"I love you mom." Derek said and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too baby. You will always be my baby boy." Fran said and hugged him tighter.

~CM~

Emily glanced at herself in the mirror again, she almost couldn't believe it. She was getting married, she'd never thought that she would do that. But her she was, in a fantastic beautiful wedding dress.

"Nervous?" she heard a voice beside her. She nodded.

"A bit…" Emily answered, then she turned towards the man beside her.

"Thank you for doing this, Dave. It means a lot." Emily said and looked at the older man who was like a father to her, or at least the closes to a father she got. Rossi smiled.

"I wouldn't want to have it another way." He said as Emily took hold of his arm.

They walked forward, as a low song played in the background. JJ and Garcia were right in front of them. Emily walked with Rossi at her side, when they come outside she saw the rest of the team… Reid... Hotch and Beth with Jack, Will with Henry… BAU's newest member Alex Blake, with her husband… And her 'new' family, Derek's mom and sisters. All of them smiled at her, but yet she didn't see the person she needed to see. Just a few more steps… And there I was. Just as gorgeous as always, but even better in suit. Derek gave her one of his killer smiles, Emily's hear skipped a beat when she thought that she was the only one he would smile like that to for the rest of his life.

Derek watched as Emily and Rossi walked towards him. God, she was beautiful, he thought. She was always beautiful, but even more beautiful now. The dress was in perfect contrast with her dark hair and fair skin. She smiled at him and glanced down and it didn't take long before she stood in front of him. Rossi placed Emily's hands in his and gave him a quick, but meaningful glance, which said _take care of her_, Derek answered it with an almost invisible nod.

Emily just looked Derek in the eyes as she felt how he gently squeezed her hands, the whole ceremony was a blur, and before she knew it, it was her turn to say _I do_ and then she felt how Derek's lips pressed against hers, she answered it with pressing her lips even harder against his. He broke it too soon though, but they were in front of a lot of people after all…

Emily felt how JJ and Garcia pulled her into a hug and she heard a few 'Congratulations' in the background. After that Fran gave her a hug as Sarah and Desiree yelled 'Welcome to the family'. Emily smiled, then Reid gave her a hug. She looked at the younger man, the genius boy who was like a younger brother to her. As soon as she'd left Reid's embrace, she got into Rossi's. "I told you it would go well." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered back, because hadn't been this wedding without him.

"Thank you." Emily said when Derek finally threw her back into his arms again. She felt like she had been bounced from embrace to embrace.

"You're welcome. But be prepared that I'm not going to leave you for the rest of the night." Derek winked and gave her a bright smile.

"Hm… I'm totally fine with that." Emily said and gave him a deep kiss and he pulled her even closer. "I love you." Derek whispered into her mouth.

"I love you too." Emily breathed. ¨

"So what do you think about your wedding Mrs. Morgan? I know didn't want a big performance, but this was good right?" Derek asked.

"It was perfect, exactly how I wanted it… But I will need some time to get used to be _Mrs. Morgan_." Emily said, but she had to admit that I sounded good… _Emily Morgan. _

"You know what I think it's perfect too, just family and friends. And that's a lot of thanks to Rossi…" Derek said. Emily nodded. "And Garcia." Emily filled in. Garcia and Rossi had fixed most of the wedding all from the lights, decorations to the giant wedding cake.

"I love you, Emily, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you.." Derek said and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, Derek, more than I ever have loved someone before." Emily said and looked into his eyes.

Then, slowly as the song started playing, the couples started the slow dance, with the newlyweds in the middle, of course. Derek pulled Emily close, intimate, with their hands between their chests, at his heart. They closed their eyes, both of them remembered the last time they had danced like this, almost two years ago… Both of them remembered, how could they not? But neither of them wanted to say it, but still they needed to…

"Do you remember the last time we danced like this?.." Derek whispered gently in her ear, Emily took a deep breath. Of course she remembered and she knew he did too.

"Yes…" Emily breathed, as they swayed slowly to the song. Derek pulled back a little, so he could see her face, her dark orbs looking at him.

"Then it was a goodbye…" He started.

"Now it is a beginning…" Emily finished and smiled, Derek smiled back and kissed her…

_"I have always heard every ending is also a beginning, we just don't know it at the time. I'd like to belive that's true" - Emily Prentiss. 'Hit and Run'._

**I know it could have been more MP... Hope you liked it anyway..**

**Leave a comment or review? **


End file.
